


Pros and Cons

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: iZombie (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brains Made Them Do It, Enemies to Lovers, Episode Tag, Episode: s02e15 He Blinded Me... with Science, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-10 00:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7823563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scientist!Liv debates the pros and cons of helping Gilda, and gets more pros than she bargains for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pros and Cons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hecate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hecate/gifts).



> A slight cannon divergence for episode 2:15 "He Blinded Me... with Science." What if Liv had caught Rita/Gilda breaking in?

Liv suppressed a groan. She had just gotten into the shower when she realized that she was out of shampoo. Now she was going to have to go out to the linen closet to get more. She was going to drip all over the floor.

She turned the shower back off; no sense in wasting water. Moments later, as she was debating whether or not to use her towel -- Pros: it was a decency issue. Cons: She didn't like getting back into a wet towel after her shower, and she lived alone, so no one would see her -- she heard a clicking sound of the door opening. Mind made up, Liv grabbed her towel and quickly wrapped up.

Peeking into the hall, she saw an unmistakable figure. It was a little more disheveled than the last time she had seen her, but Liv would recognize that cascade of gorgeous red curls down her back anywhere. As Gilda or Rita or whoever hurried towards the kitchen, Liv slammed the door shut and locked it. This bitch had chosen to come back, and she wasn't leaving except on Liv's terms.

Coming around the corner into the kitchen, she came upon a pathetic and suddenly understandable sight. Gilda was standing there, gnawing at a frozen brain-sicle, with a familiar streak of white through her red bangs and a glazed look in her wide (gorgeous) hazel eyes.

Gilda was a zombie.

"Damn."

Liv's started tallying up the reasons to help Gilda. Con: She still hated her guts. Gilda had played her and tried to steal Major. Pro: Liv knew how scary that first day as a zombie was, and she had to feel bad for anyone going through that. Also, this was her chance to get the truth about why Gilda had played her. And, if there was someone else turning Zombies out there, now that Blaine had stopped, she should know about it. Plus, of course, Ravi would want to do some tests. The Pro column easily took it.

Before Liv could act on her conclusions, there was a pounding at the door.

"He found me," Gilda whispered.

Liv started for the door, but Gilda pulled her back by the arm. "You can't fight him. He's too strong."

"I'm stronger," Liv assured her. Gilda had no idea what Liv was capable of in Full On Zombie Mode.

"He has a gun!" Gilda insisted.

Liv quickly calculated those odds. "Alright, out the fire escape," she whispered.

Both girls raced to the window, Gilda still clinging to the slowly defrosting brain-sicle. After a short but harrowing trip, they had arrived at the morgue, and Gilda had finished her first real brain while Ravi ran all of his tests on her. Gilda was pronounced healthy, for a fresh zombie, and soon she and Liv were ensconced on the couch in the office.

"So, is it Rita or Gilda?" Liv asked as they curled up on the couch together, feet in the center.

"Rita. Rita du Clark"

Liv was hit by a sudden vision of Rita, dressed in her usual immaculate and stunning way, introducing herself and welcoming Liv -- or her current brain -- to the company.

Liv quickly shook it off, but she had to wonder for a moment why the vision had been focused slightly lower than Rita's face. That question was shoved aside by the recognition of her name. "Rita du Clark? You're Vaughn du Clark's daughter, aren't you?" Liv realized. "You work for your dad at Max Rager! Is that why you became my roommate? To spy on me?"

Rita's guilty expression said it all, but quickly her face hardened. "It doesn't matter what he wanted. He let this happen to me. He _made_ this happen to me. I'm going to kill him."

"Vaughn du Clark?" Liv confirmed, repressing the part of her that wanted to reach out and comfort Rita. She'd always had a thing for redheads.

"Yes," Rita growled. Her eyes started to tinge red, so Liv put a calming hand on her arm. Not that Liv didn't also want to kill Vaughn du Clark on a pretty much weekly basis, but she really didn't need Rita going into Full On Zombie Mode right now.

"Why don't we calm down right now," Liv said, "and look at this logically. We don't want to rush into situations without the proper amount of evidence to prove our hypotheses."

Rita's eyes changed back to their normal, stunning color, but she gave Liv a strange look. "When did you get all nerdy?"

Liv tapped her temple. "It’s the brain. Yours should be kicking in soon too." Ugh, the brain! Liv mentally smacked her forehead. That was why she was being so scientific with her assessment of Drake, but so willing to toss over the logical for the emotional for the zombie bombshell beside her.

"Hey, when you hire people, you do full background checks, don't you? Like pry into your scientist's' personal lives and such?" Liv asked in the most casual way she could manage.

"Of course," Rita sounded like her old haughty self.

"Any tips you could share on Doctor Irving? Personal preferences, that kind of thing. Did she have a boyfriend, for example?" Smooth, Liv, she congratulated herself. Boy those clear hazel eyes just looked right through you, Liv realized. And that streak of white beautifully contrasted the flaming red of the rest of her hair. She wanted to throw Rita across her station and analyze her, if you know what she meant.

"Irving?" Rita snorted. "Not her. She was always eyeing me, just like the men were. I knew she wanted my supple flesh. I could see it in her eyes, the way she wanted to throw me across her station and analyze me -- what the hell?"

Rita's exclamation broke Liv from her fantasy, and Liv did a quick mental inventory of her leftovers. "Oooh... I think you might've gotten the last Grace-sicle."

They were leaning towards each other now, their knees and hips touching, their faces close. "What's a Grace-sicle?" Rita whispered.

"Horny librarian brain," Liv whispered back, wondering if any other zombie girl had skin so sinfully pale as Rita's. Possibly a topic for further testing.

"And you're on lesbian scientist brain?" Rita asked, her breath tickling Liv's ear.

"Apparently." Liv agreed.

"So hot nerdy girl sex on this couch?" Rita sinfully licked the shell of Liv's ear, causing a fire hotter than the best habaneros to race through her.

"Oh god yes!" Liv surrendered, while mentally adding another tick to the Pro column for helping Rita.


End file.
